narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Danger In The Uzumaki Name!
Its was a little pass noon when Randy would leave Sunagakure, to return home from completing the errand run his father sent him on. "Uhhhh. Where the hell is that bastard when you need him." Randy groaned to himself. Randy was sent on the errand run alone because his father trusted him to safety deliver it to there Allied Nation. Little did everyone know that someone would want to assassinate the Hokage's son. Hidden among the sand dunes of the Land of Wind, Seitoshi watched Randy from afar. Things seemed too easy. He had been paid less assassinating heavily guarded Feudal Lords. Why was he being paid so much to kill this one kid? Sure, his target was the son of the Hokage, but the Uzumaki name meant little to Seitoshi. A kid was a kid, and he was about to make a small fortune off of this one's head. Seitoshi smiled at the thought as he quietly made his way past the dunes. "Hhm? What's this?" Kurama said sensing the man that had his sights on Randy. "Randy. I can feel a chakra nearby. Be on your guard." Randy scoffed. "Yeah whatever. I don't think anyone wants to miss with me today." Randy said continuing his path. "If someone wants to die. I'm all for it." Seitoahi notices a sudden change in Randy's demeanor. Maybe there's something to this brat after all he thought as he entered Phantom state. Chakra began creeping around Seitoshi's body, shrouding his entire figure. Seitoshi's body becomes transparent and he snickered to himself. Concentrating, Seitoshi gathered Wind Nature Chakra in his lungs. With a single breath, Seitoshi unleashes a powerful stream of wind, kicking up dust and sand as it rushed towards Randy. "Now! Kurama commanded. Randy waited until the attack got just close enough, once in range he spun to cancel out the wind release attack. Randy activated his Byakugan. "You dirty bastard. What the hell is your problem?" Without warning Seitoshi appeared before Randy, mere feet away. Seitoshi lashed out with a front kick, aimed for Randy's head. Blocking the kick, Randy gathered up wind chakra then pinpointed the enemy's vital points with his Byakugan and released a high-speed palm thrust. The blast of air from Randy's attack passes through Seitoshi's body, as if Randy had attacked nothing. At the same moment Seitoshi's foot passes through Randy's arm. Taking advantage of Randy's momentary confusion, Seitoshi delivers a heavy knee to Randy's abdomen. "Vacuum Palm had no effect?" Randy thought in confusion. Randy slumped over from being kneed in the stomach. "You watch play like that?" Randy said retaliating. Quickly regaining his composure, Randy got into his Gentle Fist stance. "Come on." Randy said striking Seitoshi with two palms. Immediately recognizing the stance Randy had taken, Seitoshi leapt back, barely avoiding the Gentle Fist strike. Seitoshi remained a safe distance from Randy, grinning at the Uzumaki. "So your a Gentle Fist user?" Seitoshi reached behind his back with his right hand. "Impressive. I guess there's no point hiding from you then." "Duhhh! You can clearly see my Byakugan, right? Do you even know who I am? Randy said insulting Seitoshi's intelligence. "Even if you do or don't you will learn soon enough." Seitoshi smirks at Randy, amused at the boy's outburst. "I know exactly who you are. Who you are is the reason you are going to die." Before Randy can retort Seitoshi's remark, Seitoshi brings his hands up into the Tori hand seal and uses Wind Release: Gust. The short burst of wind knocks up sand directly into Randy's eyes. "Ahh!" Randy exclaimed in pain from the burning sensation in his eyes. "Randy! I'll switch with you!" Kurama said switching his and Randy's mind." Although Randy was temporarily blind, switching minds with Kurama was the best solution due to his superior sensory abilities. "Randy just remain calm. I'll take over until you eyes recover." Having temporarily blinded Randy, Seitoshi follows up his attack with Fire Release: Fireball Technique, expelling a burst of flames at Randy. Immediately after the fire attack, Seitoshi again makes the Tori seal, using Wind Release: Air Bullets. The air sphere strike the flames as they reach Randy, resulting in an eruption of intense flames. Sensing the fire, Kurama gathered chakra in Randy mouth. Releasing it and maybe a shockwave that was comparable to a standard Shinra Tensei, it would repel the fire with enough force to knock Seitoshi back several meters. ''What was that? Seitoshi wonders, surprised by the sudden burst of power. Reacting fast, Seitoshi strings together several hand seals and uses Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique. The vertical gust of wind kicks up sand as it travels towards Randy. Seitoshi follows up the attack with Fire Release: Fireball Technique, crating a massive flaming blade. Let's see how you get out of this one brat. "Randy? Are you ready yet?" Kurama asked Randy. "Yeah. Do it now, Kurama." Randy said instantly speeding off to avoid Seitoshi's attack. Reopening his eyes revealing his Byakugan. "I hope like hell you're ready for what happens next." Randy said as he utilized Kurama's chakra giving off orange glow of life energy. As Randy makes his transformation Seitoshi has already moved in front of him and quickly uses Phantom Secret Technique: Soul Lock. Through his Byakugan, Randy can see an arm apparatus read out from Seitoshi's chest and reach through his own body. At first nothing appears to happen, and it appears Seitoshi is open for a counter attack. A chakra arm come from Randy's abdomen push him far away from Seitoshi. From a distance, Randy started to gathers and balances the necessary black and white chakra to form a condensed, . "I'll end this in one swoop." Randy said speed off from sight. Sometime along the process of disappearing Randy created two clones that copied what he did. One clone appeared in front of Seitoshi, and the other came behind.+ Seitoshi smirked as the two clones closed in on him. The clones trusteed their forward. The attacks fazed through Seitoshi, colliding with each other. A massive explosion erupted from the two attacks. Nearby boulders were reduced to dust and tons upon tons of sand was knocked into the air. When the smoke cleared a large crater had formed, Seitoshi standing alone and unharmed at the epicenter, the two clones having been destroyed by the impact of their own attacks. What did I get myself into Seitoshi wondered, concerned for the fist time. I hit him with Soul Lock. As long as I fight smart, I still have a chance. "Yeah! That son of a bitch is dead!" Randy said still holding the tailed beast ball. "No, he's not. I can still sense his presence." Kurama informed Randy who was cursing out of frustration. "Kurama let's switch this over to a full sized one." Randy said thrusting his arms out. They gathered more negative and positive chakra, adding it to the mini tailed beast ball, transforming it to a standard sized Tailed Beast Ball. Jumping into the air, Randy saw and aimed it at his target. "Stop this one!" Randy shouted firing the fence chakra ball at Seitoshi with intense speeds. "He still hasn't figure it out yet." Seitoshi mumbles to himself, remaining perfectly still as the full sized Tailed Beast Ball swiftly approaches. I won't be able to maintain a full phantom state forever, but I should manage to last out this battle. The Tailed Beast Ball strikes the ground, again having fazed through Seitoshi. The explosion dwarfs the previous blast, engulfing a massive area. The explosion can be seen for miles, and what seems like half the desert's sand is blown up into the air, obstructing the sun and creating a massive sandstorm. Again, as the dust clears, Seitoshi stands unharmed in the epicenter, standing on the exposed bedrock of the desert. "What's going on? That guy should be dead." Randy thought to himself. "He probably using a Space-Time Ninjutsu. Which means that he must fully materialize to attack." Kurama informed. "And when he does....he dies." Randy said to Kurama while planning something to use against his foe. "So, after you just gonna stand there or what? You're supposed to be assassinating me! Ohhh, I get it! You're afraid aren't you?" Seitoshi tilted his head, then let out a brief laugh. "You are indeed an impressive force, despite lacking the intelligence to properly direct your power, or more so the power of the Nine-Tails. Had I not taken precautions, I would almost certainly loose here." Seitoshi brings both his hands together, an evil smile starching across his face. "I have always been fascinated with the bridge between life and death. My favorite part of being an assassin, is the moment where I get to feel the target's life drain from his body. I get the see them pass from this world to the next, like my own dark sunset. During my training I learned I had the ability to gain complete control of someone's life. It's a beautiful thing. I'm amazed you haven't noticed it yet." Seitoshi surges his chakra. Through his Byakugan, Randy can see a thread of Seitoshi's chakra travel the space between them, passing through his body as it reaches his chest. "Wait wait. What the fuck is this?" Randy noticed the thread stretching from he's chest to Seitoshi's. "What did you do?" Randy started to grow weary of this fight abf assassin's games. "Can I go home now? This is really irritating me, maybe we can resume tomorrow or something?" "Your brave to joke at a time like this." Seitoshi grabbed the thread with his right hand, keeping his left hand as if it was pressed against an invisible wall. "Phantom Secret Technique: Captive Soul!" Seitoshi yanks on the string, holding it in a white knuckle grip. Randy can physically feel his life force being wrenched from his body. "Whats he doing?" Randy said standing in surprise. "I don't know what the fuck you're doing but this stops now!" Randy sped off to where Seitoshi was to deliver a punch to his stomach. Randy's punch fazed through Seithoshi's body, causing Randy to overshoot and stop roughly 10 meters past his target. "Hold still!" Seithshi ordered Randy, irritated by what he saw as a futile attempt to fight. "Your making it hard to take your soul." "So that's what he's trying to do." Kurama growled. "Randy switch with me!" Randy and Kurama traded minds once again. Gripping the thread that connected the two, Kurama tugged on it to counter what Seitoshi was doing. The Nini-Tails is counteracting Captive Soul. Seitoshi realized. Seitoshi again yanked on the thin chakra string, but Kurama's grip held strong and Randy's soul did not budge. Damn. I guess I'm out of options. Seitoshi again placed his hands together, concentrating both chakra and traces of life energy. Better make this count. "I don't know what you're planning but it stops here!" Kurama shout to Seitoshi as he pulls on Seitoshi's souls that's attached to Randy's. As Kurama pulls on the string of chakra it suddenly comes loose, flying towards Randy's body in a whip-like fashion. The chakra string wraps around Randy's torso, restricting his movements. "You were truly an amazing opponent, Uzumaki. Watching you cross the bridge to death will be the most satisfying experience I have had in many years." Seitoshi crosses his arms in front of his chest, creating a flat "X" shape. "For that, I thank you." Seitoshi quickly swipes his arm, unleashing the power of Secret Phantom Technique: Soul Cutter. The air ripples as the attack passed by. Through his Byakugan, Randy can see a massive wave of blade-like chakra heading his way. "I think you are underestimating this form." Kurama said releasing Randy body from chakra threads with his strength of the Chakra form. Randy quickly moving out of the oncoming attack. "I'm going to end this now!" Randy said sticking a Chakra arm through the ground to surprise and grab Seitoshi. Caught of guard by the attack, Seitoshi is unable to activate his Phantom ability. The hand wraps around him, lifting him high up off the ground. Damn it! Seithoshi thinks, scolding himself for not being prepared for the counter attack. "Now! I got you!" Randy pulled Seitoshi to him. Quickly taking his Gentle Gust stance, Randy strikes Seitoshi with two palms. If they successful Randy would continue his assault.